When You Love
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy get into a vast arguement, causing Raven to quit the team. Can BB retreive her? It may just take a little more than his charm to do it. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


A/N: This fic is dedicated to BrokenPieces because of the Secret Santa thing on R&B 'Shippers United.

BrokenPieces: I apologize if this fic isn't angsty. I'm not really good at writing angst.

A gloved hand sheltered Beast Boy's chops as he silently chuckled to himself. He tore open the bottom drawer and began to rummage through the bizarre objects it encased. _This is so sweet!_ he thought, examining two rare gorgeous golden rings and then absent-mindedly tossing them over his shoulder.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit room with ease. Beast Boy knew that he was searching for something, but knew not of what item he was hunting for. He took a glance at the remaining substances within the unfastened drawer, then to the door across the room.

_Hope she doesn't find out._

Beast Boy returned his olive green eyes back to the ajar drawer. He resumed rummaging through the objects until he reached the base. He began to secure the drawer when a most peculiar object caught his eye. A beige cloth sealed the entire substance; every inch of it securing an edge. Beast Boy, his curiosity already intrigued, detained up the entity with extreme caution. He gradually unwrapped the cloth and placed it on the floor. His eyes widened. There, lying in his own palms, was a purple hand-held magic mirror. The most precious mirror you could lay your eyes on.

Beast Boy allowed his hand to slither athwart the object's smooth, cold surface. His eyes traced the unique designs upon the rim.

This mirror…the one that teleported Cyborg and I inside Raven's mind… 

He glimpsed at it once more, his interest in it fading speedily. Shrugging, he inconsiderately threw the magic hand mirror over his head. The magic mirror caused a horrific crash; its shattered glass pieces lay scattered on the ground. Beast Boy became conscious of what he just did. His massive pupils shrank in size.

A reverberation of footsteps approached the room. His adrenalin rose to a high level. He hastily sprinted toward the glass remains of the shattered mirror. Beast Boy fumbled to put the microscopic portions together. Beads of sweat formed and drizzled down his oily forehead. His hands trembled involuntarily.

Beast Boy's teeth chattered at an alarming velocity. His own thoughts were indistinct and raced inside his mind. He felt the hammering of his heart against his bust increase. The palms of his gloved hands became coated with a recent layer of sweat. The glass items slipped out of his hands and plunged to the floor.

The universal click of a lock reverberated throughout the entire disconsolate cubicle as the entryway unfastened. Raven crossed the threshold and into the chamber. The arctic gaze she always furnished soon morphed into a sweltering glare of death. Beast Boy sensed some ice mounting between them. "Get out of my room," Raven had managed to mutter, a tint of danger encased in her tone.

Beast Boy, in a hurry to flee out of the chamber, scrambled to his feet and mindlessly ambled into the corridor.

_I'm dead meat_ he contemplated while turning a bend leading to a flight of stairs; a single sweat drop produced itself upon each of his heavily penciled eyebrows.

"_The assassin cornered the defenseless teenager in a dark, despondent compartment; a concoction of blood and slime seeped through the unbolted pores of the brick walls. Sparrow backed against one of the many barriers, her palms and entire backside soused by the combination. The serial assassin unsheathed a gleaming jagged dagger; the brinks of the weapon were shielded by the dehydrated blood of previous screaming, deceased victims that haunt your dreams and make every pore in your body erupt with severe pain and your undying screams shall be heard for centuries filled with distress and inevitable misery. The mass murderer's chapped violet lips curved upward in a malicious beam, his trenchant fangs dripped with blood, his pale yellow eyes glistened with an ailing bloodthirsty aura. _

He raised the dagger toward the ceiling, just a yard away from the teen's cranium. The assassin released the jagged object into the atmosphere. The greedy beam accumulated upward; his arms stretched toward the female's skull. His rancid chipped fingernails dug into the scalp and seared the bone right in half. He reached out, grasped the tumbling dagger and, with plenty of force, plunged it straight into the cardiac of his victim. The sultry fluid from the corpse spilled out, creating a massive pond that circulated through the gaps of his fingers as he bent over and steadily drank the dark liquid."

Raven cloaked her eyes for a moment, relieving herself of those gory images, then fastened the novel. It was completely finished; searching for another superb book would be very complex. The dark teen heaved herself off of her circular divan and rambled over to the bookcase she owned. She placed the completed novel in its place and turned toward the door. A crunch erupted from underneath her feet. Raven swiftly withdrew her foot to reveal the helpless glass entities. Conflagrations ignited in her pupils; her brows darkened.

_Maybe she won't even notice._

Beast Boy tried desperately to console himself, but the remedy he conjured was deteriorating.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His cardiac skipped a pulse. Beast Boy's pores unleashed a new brand of oily sweat. His teeth chattered reluctantly. The dark girl burst into the room, her eyes scorching, her murky powers consuming everything in its path.

"You're dead!"

The green lad kneeled before her, hands cupped, and a very despondent expression painting athwart his comical features.

" 'The Face' isn't going to work, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gestured away the statement.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Irrepressible fury boiled within his bloodstreams; he had withstood her rejections for the final time.

"Yeah? Well who needs your stupid mirror! Who needs your stupid world! Most of all, who needs you!"

Beast Boy was instantaneously repulsed by his inconsiderate choice of words. Deep down, he was the one who needed her. She was the dark that contrasted with his beacon of light. She presented hope when he most desired it. How could he have retorted such vile words to her?

Raven masked the trauma she received. She had never heard him blabber tainted words directed at her. Glumness writhing within herself, she glanced at Beast Boy, then at the main entrance. Raven had made her final decision and started out the door without a word. Beast Boy tracked her. "I'm sorry Rae!" he blurted out, waving his arms frantically in the air.

"I didn't mean it!"

The dark teen disregarded his statements and continued on. Beast Boy halted beneath the threshold, his ears drooping toward the base of the tower.

"Don't go."

He extended out an arm, hoping to grab his friend and haul her back. But she was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it. Beast Boy sauntered back inside and plopped into a comfortable and relaxing chair. His cardiac began to gradually plunge into a pit of inevitable despondency. His heart twisted, turned, churned, writhed, and squished with the fated anticipation of such deep, dark anguish. He felt alone, alone in a cold, cruel, unwelcoming world with nothing to hold dear except his thoughts and depressing images of his former dark teammate.

His head sagged toward the carpet, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier with each second. She was gone. His Raven was gone, never to return. He was never going to see her again…and it was his entire fault. His lips commenced to weaken and tremble; a few solemn teardrops leisurely drizzled down his soft cheeks and onto his chin. His cardiac strength decreased, but its pounding was inescapable. He missed Raven so much. How he would do anything to get her back.

All that mattered was to have his friend right there beside him.

"Where are the shards?" Beast Boy inquired, inspecting the flooring on hands and knees. He swiftly crawled over to her bookcase, the last region he didn't examine. His right knee collided into an entity; he glanced down to see a very primeval black book. He elevated the item and unlocked it just out of plain curiosity. Beast Boy flicked through the fawn pages of the prehistoric book; much to his disapproval, he found nothing.

As he was about to secure the object, something on the final page of the item he seized caught his attention. It was a diminutive poem written by none other than Raven. He read it audibly to himself.

Deep Inside Deep inside my mind 

_Past the darkest depths of my soul_

_Darkness sleeps within_

_Burning a ceaseless hole_

_Most of the citizens think I'm hardhearted_

_And although I know I'm not_

_Their comments haunt me_

_Causing me to hurt a lot_

'Whoa. Never thought she felt that way…' 

Beast Boy locked the book with ease and tucked it under her bed. He laid down his hand; an acerbic pain shot up his palm.

"Ow!"

His hand rapidly recoiled; the glass remnants he hunted for jutted out of his glove. He hauled all of the shards out (despite the agony) and cautiously wrapped his fingers around them.

"Can you repair it?"

The glassblower leveled his half moon spectacles and stroked his elongated brown beard. He snatched the glass ruins out of the green lad's palm and scrutinized each delicate piece with extreme simplicity. Beast Boy apprehensively gnawed his fingernails. The 30-year-old glassblower vaguely chuckled.

"No reason to be anxious. It can be repaired, though it may take awhile. Why don't you take a seat and sort through some of the magazines while you wait."

"Okey Dokey."

Beast Boy made himself content in an expensive leather chair; his melancholy gaze faced the polished timber wolf tile. His desire for Raven reluctantly increased in strength and size. He heaved a mild sigh. Tears crawled down the corners of his lips and dripped off his chin.

"I-It's m-my f-fault…my f-fault…"

He faintly snuffled and with one brush wiped away his tears. Both his cheeks and chin were doused with moisture from all the sniveling.

The uncomfortable times he and Raven had shared flashed inside his mind.

_A lock clicked entirely shut. A few knocks came echoing into the chamber. Raven promptly turned around; misery reflected from her blue eyes. _

"_Raven? It's me. Look I'm sorry."_

_Raven leisurely drew nearer to the entry._

"_For what? You're not the one who-"_

"_No, I'm sorry that he broke your heart."_

"_I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't…**creepy**. And don't try to tell me I'm not."_

"_Okay, fine. You're waay creepy," Beast Boy agreed, quaking his hands frantically in front of him, "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

_The entryway into her room unfastened, unveiling a despondent Raven. She drew closer to her comical comrade. The dark female thrust her arms around his skinny neck and pulled him into a hug. Appalled by this coarse of action, a bright crimson flush sprang to his cheeks._

_Those were the good times_ the green lad contemplated, gawking up into space. The young glassblower returned into the office/waiting room, item in hand, a concoction of both dirt and sweat clinging onto his torn white apron.

"This particular mirror is the most rare and beautiful I've seen. Take excellent care of it."(hint hint MAJOR hint to Beast Boy! knocks on BB's cranium Earth to BB! Come in BB!)

Beast Boy snatched the magic mirror out of the glassblower's sweaty hands. The glassblower wished all his fortune to Beast Boy as the green dynamo departed the old shop.

The twilight stars shimmered magnificently in the darkness. Beast Boy rambled on past the massive iron gates and entered the serenity of the dazzling park that lay before him. This region of the city was were he spent most of his nights. During those dark nights he would gaze upon the stars, making out vague constellations and conjuring up a few of his own. Nobody except himself knew of this. Twilight was the finest time of the day to visit the park and kick back.

The cold zephyr combed back the green lad's spiky hair; the mirror was still clutched firmly in the palm of his hand. _What a night_ he deliberated, absorbing in the majestic view.

I wish Rae were here to see this.

He heaved an elongated sigh.

Who am I kidding? I'll never see Raven again.

He strolled over to the ancient and chipped wooden benches; he instantly became traumatized. Somebody was seated in one of the secluded benches. No person, except Beast Boy, ever took the time to visit the stunning park during twilight hours. He studied the figure for an extended moment, becoming incredulous to what he was seeing.

Is that…? No, it couldn't be. She'd never come to this place.

Beast Boy ambled a little closer to get a better view of the murky figure. "Raven?" he questioned, his hopes of reuniting with his long lost teammate skyrocketing through the icy atmosphere. He received no response.

"Guess you're not the one I was searching for. Sorry."

As he began to saunter away, the shadow figure twisted around. A proverbial monotonic voice followed after that.

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

His cardiac jigged out of his bust; the green lad promptly whirled around.

"Raven?!"

The despondent female rolled her eyes. The brilliance of the moonlight hit her face flawlessly. She appeared to contain the atypical qualities of a magnificent seraph. Beast Boy soon found himself sprinting towards his comrade; his arms outspread before him. The green lad threw his arms entirely around the dark girl's neck, then embraced her in a rigid hug.

"I've missed you so much Rae!"

Raven struggled to gratis herself.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hugging me."

"Oh."

He cautiously unwrapped his arms around the female and gently placed them by his sides. A comical flush shot up his cheeks. "I'm sorry for breaking your mirror," he apologized, stroking the back of his collar anxiously.

"You know you're not allowed inside my room."

"Yeah, I know."

Beast Boy presented the new and improved violet hand mirror to its owner. Raven grasped it in her hands, inspected it for a miniscule moment, and then smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," Beast Boy responded, beaming pleasurably, "Now let's go home." He extended his right arm out, hoping she would take it. Raven glimpsed at his open hand, then tenderly placed hers upon it. Beast Boy heaved Raven out of her seat and the two journeyed back to the tower, hand in hand.

The End

A/N: The end of yet another one-shot story. So sad. And about the glassblower's office, I've never been to one so I just guessed with my imagination of what it appears to look like. Hope this fanfic satisfied your taste for Ra/BB! Please read and review. Thank you and have a wonderful morning…or evening…or whenever you're reading this.


End file.
